


Untitled Drabble

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: Bug Vajay/Nigel Townsend - Freeform, Crossing Jordan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on true events. I did something similar this morning. Except I can't really blame lack of sleep, and I didn't have a Nigel to save me from myseslf. For amazonqueenkate. Because I can.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on true events. I did something similar this morning. Except I can't really blame lack of sleep, and I didn't have a Nigel to save me from myseslf. For amazonqueenkate. Because I can.

“My key’s not working,” Bug says around a yawn.

Nigel leers a little. “Long night?”

“You’d know,” Bug grouses.

Nigel would know. It is his fault, after all, that Bug was up until 2:36. Never mind Bug’s willing participation. “I ask,” Nigel says as he plucks Bug’s keys out of his hand, “because you’re using your regular keys to open an electronic lock.” Nigel swipes his access card in front of the sensor, and the door clicks open. The baleful look Bug gives him as they walk in the door makes him smile.

“I hate you.”

“Of course you do.”


End file.
